


Don't Give Up on Me (Promise Me You Will Stay)

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: prompt from Tumblr user peskyshortcake, Karadox + “I haven’t slept in ages.”





	Don't Give Up on Me (Promise Me You Will Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> so I would've posted this in my one-shot collection, but it got a little bit out of hand, and I haven't posted a completely new fic in a while! which is why this is its own thing, and I hope you like it!

When Kara heard a knock on her door in the middle of the night, she didn’t have any expectations on who would be there when she opened it.

It could just be Alex, for whatever reason. Or one of the other residents of her apartment complex. Or…

It didn’t really matter, anyway. Even if it was someone who wanted to hurt her, she wasn’t worried.

She was worried, however, when she did indeed open the door and see Brainy staring back at her. His image inducer was on, but she had a feeling that even if it were off, she’d see dark shadows under his eyes- just like she was now. He was carrying two large bags of popcorn, but Kara had a feeling he wasn’t just here to sit down and watch a movie with her.

(god, how long had it been since they’d had movie night, the two of them and Alex, and J’onn when he’d had time? They needed to get back on that, now that Alex had her memories again)

“Brainy.” She said, unsure whether to touch him or not. “What’s going on?”

“Kara.” He answered, voice coming out in a gasp. “My apologies, I walked here. But I brought you these, and wanted to ask for a favor.”

He moved forward, slowly, dropping the bags on the kitchen table before returning to face her.

“Yeah, of course- anything.”

“In that case, I hope this is not awkward, or too forward, but I wish to… to sleep on your couch.”

“Oh! Sure, it’s all yours.” Kara answered. “As long as you want.”

“Thank you.” He said, looking at it fondly. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t slept in ages.”

“Really?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He answered. “Ever since I was aligned with my ancestors, I have been plagued with nightmares. It is as though they were visiting me, like ghosts.”

“Your family members.” Kara said. _I can’t believe I didn’t think about that._ “The other Brainiacs.”

“Indeed.” Brainy said. “And though I thought I had locked them away, when I broke myself out of said alignment, they still taunt me. They tell me…”

He sat down on the couch, and Kara could only watch as his face scrunched up in pain, as he deactivated his image inducer and the lights underneath suddenly began to blink, going in and out for a few moments as he covered his face with his hands, trying to concentrate. She could hear his breathing change too, becoming quicker, and below his hands, Kara could see tears falling down his face. He was very still, sitting there as a battle was being waged inside his mind, and Kara wished she could help him… but she supposed there was still a way she could.

“Brainy.” She said, steadily. “Querl. Look at me.”

No answer.

“Listen to me.” She continued. “Concentrate on my voice. Can you hear me?”

Nothing.

Kara sighed, and though she wasn’t sure he was listening, continued anyway.

“You’re stronger than your ancestors.” She said, sitting down on the couch beside him. “You can beat them- whatever they’re saying about you is a lie. You’re a hero, and a good person… and even though I haven’t appreciated this, you’re also such a good friend. To me, and to the Legion. And I know if they were here, they’d be rooting for you to beat them too.”

Brainy turned to her, starting to take his hands off of his face. His eyes still looked distant, and the lights were still blinking, but at least there was that.

“You do not know what will happen to the Legionnaires.” He said. “They may all be dead, and it will be my fault.”

“That’s not your fault.” Kara answered gently. “You didn’t mean for Brainiac to return. You didn’t cause the AI plague. You wanted to save the future, and you might have- I have faith in Winn and Mon-El, just like you did when you sent them away.”

“Faith has nothing to do with this.”

“Maybe, but it can.” Kara said. “All we can do is hope, and believe they’re doing their best to make the future safe for you again.”

He stayed silent at that.

“I had nightmares too.” She continued. “Nightmares about being stuck in space forever, of never making it to Earth even after I first landed. Lots of nightmares while I was in the Phantom Zone, and outside of it. Nightmares about hurting everyone I loved, while on Red Kryptonite… and losing them forever. Too many of those.”

“And?”

“And the point is, when I had them, I was scared. I felt overwhelmed… but I started to remember the light in my life. The good things, the people to live for. I used that to fight against the darkness, when it seemed to cover everything- and slowly, the darkness started to go away.”

“You do not know whether or not that will be effective for me.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Kara said. “But I hope you’ll find what works for you. And that you find peace, in this time. And I want to help with that.”

He turned away from her again, staring at the ground and talking in a language she didn’t know. His own, she guessed, and when he stopped, head almost snapping back up as he took deep breaths, his forehead lights were stable again. His hands were shaking, still, but she reached out to him, and he took hold of her with no hesitation.

“I can’t be alone right now.” He said. “Please…”

“Do you want a hug?”

She didn’t have to ask twice as he pulled her in close, and held onto her even after he stopped crying.

“…Thank you, Kara.” He said, once he finally pulled away. “I believe I will be able to sleep now.”

“Good.” Kara said with a smile, as she got up from the couch. “I’ll be right here if you need anything. Sleep well, Brainy.”

He lay down, the red blanket over him, and as he fell asleep, he imagined it was Kara’s cape. That she was there by his side, protecting him, and as long as she was there, no Brainiacs would disturb him.

With her protection, they wouldn’t even try.


End file.
